


Passion Fruit

by Stephanie (frostbitsky)



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitsky/pseuds/Stephanie
Summary: A prompt: take a scene from one of the movies and retell it from a minor or background character's point of view. Padmé and Anakin's dinner in AotC from Teckla's point of view. Teckla is the woman  who serves them their food.





	Passion Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Written in February 2010 for the livejournal community, neu_beginning.

Today the shuura was ripe for the picking. It was always the first fruit to bloom in the spring and could only grow on Naboo. Walking up and down the paths and reaching high into the branches Teckla took the shuura off the trees till she filled her basket. The shuura orchard was a special place for her. She planted these trees herself when she first became the caretaker at Varykino and still maintained the orchard herself.

After washing the plump fruit Teckla cut a slice and took a bite. The sweet juice tingled her taste buds and it brought a smile to her face. They were going to be good this season and she couldn't wait to start baking with them.

This is why spring was her favorite season. Everything was new again. Shuura being the first to bloom became a symbol for Naboo artists. Writers and poets used it in their stories as an aphrodisiac. Painters would add shuura in their works to show love and fertility. The cosmetic industry used its scent often for perfumes. Right now the sweet smell filled the kitchen as Teckla passed around slices to the other servants.

Placing the last few shuuras on two platters she then brought them to the dinning room to serve to Padmé and Padawan Skywalker. Her mistress and her guest were sitting on opposite ends of the table.

"Aggressive negotiations? What's that?" Padmé asked.

"Negotiations with a lightsaber," Anakin answered.

Teckla was lost on their conversation but heard Padmé laugh as she went to stand at the back of the room. Padmé picked up her utensils to cut the shuura, but they missed the fruit when it lifted into the air. Teckla gasped as she watched Anakin call it to his plate.

"If Obi-Wan were here he'd be very grumpy," Anakin said as he sliced the shuura in half. He held his hand up, palm out and sent a slice back to Padmé's end of the table. She accepted the piece with her fork and took a bite.

Teckla smiled and managed to suppress a giggle. Watching them flirt was always amusing. The Jedi using his gift, and with a shuura, to impress her lady was as cute a gesture as something out of a classic romance novel.


End file.
